Unexpected Loss
by amy1oM
Summary: When Jarod unexpectedly loses someone he cares about he has to find a way to deal with the grief -- Spoilers for Season 1!!! Also this one of my first Pretender fics!!!


**Unexpected Loss**

He played what had happened over and over again in his mind. He didn't sleep that night as he tried to figure out what had went wrong. Earlier that day, the Centre's pursuit team had caught up with him and he had led them on another merry chase. 

The latest city Miss Parker and Sydney had caught up with him was Washington D.C. where Jarod had been posing as a curator at one of the museums. After leading them on a wild goose chase through the rather large museum and after he was sure that they were detained for carrying their guns, Jarod left to casually stroll down the Mall. 

"Jarod!" Sydney called after him. He had somehow managed to untangle himself from the predicament Miss Parker and the sweepers were in. Jarod waited for Sydney, knowing that he wouldn't forcibly try to stop him from leaving. 

"Hello, Sydney." 

"Jarod, how long do you plan on keeping this game of cat and mouse going with the Centre?" Sydney asked. He noted that Jarod seemed well as he always did whenever they managed to catch up with him briefly. 

"The game will stop when the Centre leaves me alone to find my family in peace. Until then, Miss Parker better watch out," Jarod replied with a smile. 

"Jarod, end this and come home. The Centre is never going to let you find out the truth about your family, you know that," Sydney said. They were walking by one of the museums by then, and suddenly an alarm sounded. 

"What is going on?" Sydney said. 

"I don't know but I think we'd better leave this area." But even as Jarod spoke, a man came running out of the museum, a gun in his hand. He began firing randomly into passerby's. Jarod didn't even have to think before he hit the ground, pulling Sydney down along with him. 

The security from the museum and the DC police subdued the shooter within seconds, giving everyone who was on the ground the okay to get up. 

Jarod sat up slowly. "I think it's time I left for real this time, Syd- Sydney? Oh, God, he's been shot! Someone call for the paramedics!" A police officer began calling it in. 

"Sydney, come on! Open your eyes!" Jarod said as he examined the wound. To his relief, Sydney's eyes fluttered open. 

"You. . .better leave, Jarod. I'll be all right," Sydney's voice was weak. 

"No, not until I know you've gotten help," Jarod replied, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Sydney!" 

Jarod looked up to see Miss Parker trying to get through a throng of people. She was shoving her way through, as were the sweepers. 

"Jarod, GO! I would rather that they not catch you," Sydney said. "Please!" 

Jarod stared at him for one more second, saw how close Parker was getting to him. "Don't you dare die!" he ordered Sydney before he got up to take off running in the direction opposite from Miss Parker. 

* * * * *   
**The Centre**   
**Blue Cove, Delaware**

Sydney was in critical condition when they got him back to the Centre. They placed him in the ICU area, the doctors doing everything they could to save his life but the prognosis wasn't very good. They were only giving him a 20% chance of even surviving the night, and his chances of living were much slimmer. 

If Sydney died, well their chances of catching Jarod were even much slimmer because he was the one person who kept Jarod anchored to the Centre. That would make her job all that much harder, Miss Parker realized. 

But it was more than that. As she thought about it, Miss Parker realized that she didn't want to lose Sydney as well. He'd been there as long as she could remember and he'd also helped to raise her when she was a child. She was very fond of him and only God knew how much he truly got on her nerves. But God also only knew how much she'd miss the man if he actually died. 

To make things worse, Jarod had evaded them again and the process of trying to find him would have to start all over again. She had Broots working on finding where he could have gone next. Even as she had Broots busy working, Miss Parker suspected that Jarod wouldn't have gone too far away because he knew that Sydney was in critical condition. 

Time would tell. 

It was nearly 6 in the morning when Miss Parker saw Broots again. As tired they both were, she hadn't let up with trying to find Jarod, and the last time she'd seen Broots he was working on a computer. 

"Miss Parker?" she heard Broots' voice saying softly. 

Miss Parker jumped as she realized she must have fallen asleep. She glared up at Broots even as she stood up to get some coffee and to light a cigarette. 

"What is it, Broots?" she nearly growled at him. 

"It's. . .it's about Sydney, Miss Parker," Broots said. 

"What about him?" 

"He died a little over an hour ago." 

* * * * *   
**Alexandria, Virginia**

After searching several of the surrounding DC hospitals, Jarod confirmed his worst fears. They'd taken Sydney back to the Centre for treatment of his wounds. Now he had no way of finding out his condition or at least not any ways without tipping Miss Parker off to where he was. 

Jarod was worried for Sydney because just by a simple glance, he knew that he had been seriously wounded. He shouldn't have left like that. But he knew if he hadn't, he'd be back at Centre right now, a prisoner again, and would still have no knowledge about Sydney's fate. 

Finally, he decided to risk revealing his location by calling Miss Parker. He dialed her cell phone number, as that would be more difficult for them to trace. He counted the rings, impatient for her to answer. 

"What?" came her customary greeting but this time it lacked the usual acid she usually answered the phone with. 

"It's Jarod," he said. "How's Sydney?" 

"He's dead, Jarod," she answered. 

"W-what?" Jarod fell back into the wall of the phone booth. 

"He's dead. He died this morning at 4:55 AM. Jarod? Hello?" 

* * * * *   
**St. Catherine's Church**   
**Alexandria, Virginia**

"Yes?" Father Audrey looked up as the door of his office opened. "Yes, Sister Karen?" 

The young nun stepped into his office, shutting the door behind her before speaking. "Father, there's a man out in the sanctuary. He's been sitting there for over an hour." 

"What's troubling you about him, sister?" 

"He has a look of devastation on his face," she replied. 

"Have you tried speaking to him?" Father Audrey asked. 

"Yes, Father, but it's like I'm not even there. Maybe he'd respond to you," Sister Karen replied. 

Father Audrey stood up. "Perhaps he wishes to make a confession. Thank you, sister, for bringing this to my attention." 

* * * * *   
Jarod never really expected the news of Sydney's death to hit him as hard as it had. After he had ended the phone call with Miss Parker, Jarod had stayed in the phone booth until a man who wanted to use the phone forced him to leave. After that, Jarod had walked rather aimlessly that area of Alexandria until he finally wandered into St. Catherine's Church just before dark. 

Why did it hurt so much to hear Sydney was dead? After all, didn't Sydney help the Centre keep him isolated for 30 years, robbing of living sort of real life while he was "asked" to run their simulations for them? 

Jarod was angry over losing so much of his life to them but the truth was, he had never been able to be angry with Sydney for long. There had been some sort of connection between them ever since he met Sydney as a child. Nothing would ever change that it seemed . . . 

Father Audrey entered the sanctuary, taking a quick glance at Jarod before he knelt to pray. Sister Karen was right. This young man was devastated over something and the priest knew he would have to help him through it if he'd allow it. 

* * * * *   
**The Centre**

"Where's Sydney?" 

That was the question many of the children that he had been working with were asking. But even Miss Parker didn't have the heart to tell them that Sydney was dead and wound never return. Instead they were told that he had gone on a trip and would be gone for a very long, long time. The children were then given new mentors/teachers and that was the end of it. 

"Let's see if we can't find Jarod, shall we?" 

Broots looked up at Miss Parker as she entered the room. "How? We don't even have a clue as to where he's gone to." 

"My guess is that he's somewhere close to Washington, DC. He called me this morning to ask about Syd. . .he's not left the area yet," she replied. 

"What did you tell him?" 

"I told him the truth." 

"Do you think he'll try to come to the funeral?" 

"I'm counting on it." 

"So am I." 

* * * * *   
**St. Catherine's Church**   
**Alexandria, Virginia**

After spending a brief amount of time praying for wisdom and guidance as how to approach the young man sitting in the back of the sanctuary, Father Audrey rose up. He walked quietly to the pew where Jarod was sitting in the middle, and he quietly slid into the pew, sitting down at the end. 

"Hello, I'm Father Audrey," he said quietly, hoping the young man would respond to him. 

Jarod glanced at the gray-headed priest from the corner of his eye but he didn't reply. 

"It's all right, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. It's just that one of the sisters saw you in here and she was worried about you," Father Audrey said. 

"Yes, she did. Thank you both for your concern but I'm not really wanting to talk right now, Father," Jarod said. 

Father Audrey watched the young man's face as he spoke. He could see unshed tears in his eyes. "My son, please, I can see the hurt on your face. What is troubling you?" 

"I can't tell you, Father." 

"My son, this is a house of God and I am a priest. You are safe and whatever you tell me will remain between us and the Lord," Father Audrey replied. 

Jarod bowed his head. "I- Please, I need to be alone." 

Father Audrey nodded. "If you need anyone, please don't hesitate to call out." He rose up and left the pew, walking back towards his office. He was about to reach the door when he heard someone stifle a sob. He turned again towards the young man and saw him leaning forward laying his head on his lap. Father Audrey hurried back to him, this time going all the way to Jarod. 

"Come here, my son. Come here," Father Audrey said, pulling Jarod into the hug he needed so badly right then. 

* * * * *   
**The Centre**

Miss Parker stared at the person who had just entered the room. Raines returned her stare as he entered the room further. 

"What do you mean, sir?" Broots was the one to break the silence. 

"I _mean_ we are going to use Sydney's untimely demise to our advantage. I want the details of his funeral published where Jarod will have access to them, perhaps in a local newspaper. The mourners of the funeral will consist of sweepers that Jarod does not know. When he comes to say his good-byes to Sydney, we will have him," Raines replied. 

"Brilliant plan but will it work?" Miss Parker said. 

"Yes, Miss Parker, it will work. There is no one to warn Jarod of the trap this time. I've seen to that." 

* * * * *   
**St. Catherine's Church**   
**Alexandria, Virginia**

After waiting an hour and when Father Audrey didn't return, Sister Karen peeked cautiously into the sanctuary to see the priest talking quietly with the young man. With a smile, she shut the door, and went about what she needed to do next. 

Jarod had only allowed the priest to hug him for a few minutes, until he could get his tears under control again. He had looked up at the priest, embarrassed at having displayed such raw emotion in front of stranger. 

"I'm sorry, Father, but this is hitting me harder than I thought it would," Jarod said, wiping his face. "My name is Jarod, by the way." 

"Jarod," Father Audrey repeated, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" 

* * * * *   
"Where do I begin?" Jarod said, staring ahead of himself again. 

Father Audrey smiled. "Start wherever you feel most comfortable. I'll listen to whatever you want to say." 

Jarod sighed, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"Why don't you tell me about whoever it is your just lost," Father Audrey suggested when Jarod seemed to be having a difficult time beginning. 

"How?" 

"How did I know that you've just lost someone?" Father Audrey smiled. "I've seen the look of grief on too many faces, my son." 

Jarod nodded. "Sydney. The name of the friend I lost is Sydney. . ." 

* * * * *   
Jarod and Father Audrey talked for several hours, Jarod careful to leave out the exact details about his life at the Centre. Instead he tried to focus on the memories that would help give the priest a clear picture of the friend he has lost with Sydney's death. 

"From what you've told me, Jarod, the reason Sydney's death has hit you so hard is because he was in many ways like the father you never knew, a father figure if you will. Fathers are very important people for all of us to have," Father Audrey concluded. 

"I don't even remember my natural father anymore. Sydney has always been there for as long as I can remember. He's always taken care of me, and he's taught me everything I know," Jarod said. 

Since their talk had begun that morning, Father Audrey had managed to get them relocated to his office where they'd have more privacy. They'd been talking for hours, and Father Audrey finally felt the rumble of his stomach as it reminded him he'd not eaten all day. He glanced at the clock on his desk and saw that it was after 6 in the evening! 

"It's getting late. I should be going," Jarod said, finally looking out the window of the office. 

"Jarod, you shouldn't leave tonight," Father Audrey said. 

"Father, I'll be fine, really." 

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" the priest asked. 

Jarod nodded no. "I just got to Alexandria today when I heard the bad new and I haven't had a chance to find a motel yet." 

"Stay here then," Father Audrey invited. "Please, Jarod, this side of town isn't safe to be walking around at night. I assume that you don't have a car?" Jarod nodded no. "Then stay with us." 

"Are you sure there's room? I don't want to impose." 

"My son, we always have room for those who need it. . ." 

* * * * *   
Father Audrey led Jarod to a long hallway of the church that had doors on either side of its length. The priest stopped at the third door to the left, opened it, and motioned to Jarod to enter. 

"It's not luxurious by worldly standards but at least you'll have a bed to sleep in and you're safe here with us," Father Audrey said. He watched Jarod look around the small room that contained a bed, small desk, one chair, and nightstand with a lamp beside the bed. On the wall above the bed hang a small crucifix, and on another wall was a picture of Jesus Christ. 

"It's fine. Thank you, Father Audrey," Jarod laid his briefcase on the bed. 

"Is that all you brought?" Father Audrey asked. 

Jarod shrugged. "I travel light." 

Father Audrey nodded. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. We'll be celebrating Mass as 6 AM if you'd care to join us, Jarod." 

"Thank you, Father, but I'm not really Catholic," Jarod replied. 

"Just promise you'll think about it. If nothing else, you could light a candle for your friend," Father Audrey opened the door. 

"Goodnight, Father." 

"Goodnight." 

* * * * *   
Jarod didn't sleep much that night. He slept a little but woke up within an hour of falling asleep. Instead of trying to go back to a slumber that was fretful anyway, he played many of the DSA discs he had stolen from the Centre when he escaped. Many of the discs were recordings of his time with Sydney, when they were doing one simulation or another. He also had memories of Sydney that the discs couldn't possibly contain. 

Father Audrey found Jarod awake and sitting on the edge of his bed the next morning, staring blankly at the silver briefcase before him. 

~Dear God, ease the pain he's feeling over the loss of his friend.~ he prayed even as he knelt beside Jarod. 

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. 

Jarod blinked. "I couldn't sleep last night and what little I did sleep were haunted with memories of him." 

Father Audrey touched his hand. "Come with me to Mass. Perhaps there you will find the comfort you seek in the grief you feel for your friend." 

"All right," Jarod agreed. 

* * * * *   
Jarod had originally intended to leave St. Catherine's after he'd attended the service that Father Audrey had suggested. But hours later, he found himself working with the sisters of the small convent located next to the church. 

Smiling as he worked in the garden, he realized that Father Audrey was a persuasive man with his words but he was also who was genuinely concerned about Jarod. Eventually, Jarod knew he'd have to move on because otherwise he'd endangered the kind people he'd found here and that was the last thing he wanted. 

They stopped work early in the afternoon to eat a small lunch and afterwards the sisters went to complete other tasks that needed to be done for that day. Jarod had considered leaving even later in the afternoon that day but again was persuaded otherwise by Father Audrey. 

"When is the funeral for your friend?" he asked. 

"I haven't really checked because I fear I won't be able to attend the service. Father, I have people looking for me. People who are dangerous," Jarod admitted. 

"Are you on the run from the law?" the priest asked. 

"No, I'm not. I promise you, Father, I won't do anything to harm or endanger anyone of St. Catherine's Church," Jarod answered. 

"These people who are looking for you, who are they?" 

"Do you remember me telling you a little about my childhood with Sydney?" Jarod asked. 

"Yes, I do." 

"Sydney worked for these people." 

"Your friend worked for these dangerous people who are looking for you?" Father Audrey questioned. 

"Sydney was a good man, Father, even though he did more than one questionable thing in his life," Jarod said. 

"Yes, from what you've told me, he truly loved you, my son," Father Audrey agreed. "But let us not talk about this anymore. So as long as you know it is safe for you to remain here, you are always welcome here." 

"Thank you, Father. The moment I believe that you're in any sort of danger, I'll have to leave. I can't and won't endanger anyone here." 

* * * * *   
Later on that day, knowing he'd been out of the information loop for too long, Jarod finally set up a laptop computer to find out what he could about the Centre's activities. After he made sure Broots couldn't trace him, he accessed what little he could on the Centre's mainframe. He found out that Sydney's funeral was being planned for tomorrow at 4:30 in the afternoon. It would be a private service for friends only as the only family Sydney had left was a comatose brother. 

Jarod wrote down the details and shut left the Centre's mainframe. He then accessed local newspapers of Blue Cove to see if Sydney's death had been announced in the obituaries. 

Nothing. 

He found absolutely nothing. It seemed strange that they wouldn't announce it but then again it wasn't so strange if the Centre allowed him to die or killed him. For sometime they had known Sydney wasn't happy with the activities they were involved in and the only reason they kept him alive was because of his relationship with Jarod. Maybe Raines had finally gotten tired of waiting for them to capture Jarod. Perhaps he gave the order for them to let Sydney die when he saw the opportunity arise. 

Raines! 

Was this was some sort of plot on his part to capture Jarod? God only knew Jarod had frustrated Miss Parker enough with his elusiveness but maybe he'd finally caused Raines to lose his patience totally; having Sydney murdered as a result. If Raines had murdered Sydney, the Pretender vowed to find a way to make him pay for it-- in one form or another he would pay for it. 

Now the question remained: Should he attend Sydney's funeral? It would be dangerous and Jarod suspected that the mourners present would really consist of sweeper teams that Raines had ordered to be present. He wanted to say his good-byes to Sydney. 

"Sydney, you meant a lot to me, more than I realized but should I really risk losing my freedom for it? Would you want me to take such a risk?" Jarod muttered. 

Not entirely sure why he did it, Jarod checked the email accounts he'd been using to contact Sydney on occasion and of course they were empty. Sighing, Jarod left the computer on, leaving it on the screen where he checked his email. He laid down on the bed in his room, trying to decide whether or not he should risk going to Sydney's funeral tomorrow. 

* * * * *   
Early the next morning, Jarod told Father Audrey about the funeral time and place. He left out the part that he suspected that it was a trap by Raines' design to recapture him. He also left out his vow of revenge if indeed Raines had murdered Sydney to get to him. 

"Are you going?" Father Audrey asked. 

"Yes, Father, I need to go. I need to say good-bye to Sydney, pay my final respects to him," Jarod replied. 

"I will pray that God's protection goes with you, my son, for surely you will be walking into a den of lions," Father Audrey said. "Do you have anything suitable to wear for a funeral?" 

Jarod didn't answer right away; knowing he'd never attended a funeral yet. But then he remembered walking in the roomful of people who were clearly there for a wake for Catherine Parker. He remembered asking Sydney why everyone was wearing black and why was everyone was so sad. 

_'We're remembering someone who has left us, Jarod,"_ had been Sydney's reply. 

"Jarod?" Father Audrey touched his arm. 

Jarod smiled at him. "Sorry, I was lost in memories. What was the question again?" 

"Do you have something appropriate to wear for the funeral? If not, I think I maybe able to help you," the priest replied. 

"I'd appreciate your help, Father." 

"Come with me, then." 

* * * * *   
Forty-five minutes later, Jarod was dressed in a fine black suite, white shirt, and a solid red tie that had been donated to the church when they had had a shelter opened some years back. Jarod asked Father Audrey about why they had closed it to which the priest replied that they had simply ran out of funds. 

After eating breakfast upon the insisting of the Father, Jarod returned to his room to pack the last of his possessions, the laptop, before he'd leave to travel to Blue Cove. 

When he reached his room, he noticed that his email account was flashing "You have mail". Not knowing whom it could be from; Jarod clicked on the mail to see what the message was. The email contained one word: 

**Refuge**

* * * * *   
Jarod sat down hard into the chair when he saw "refuge" on his screen. Only one other person in the world knew what "refuge" meant and Jarod thought that he was- 

"Sydney, you're alive?" he breathed. 

Slowly it sank in as he read and reread the one word message. Only Sydney could have sent such a message to Jarod because it became a private code word between them when Jarod was still very young. Originally it was used to let Sydney know when he was frightened during a simulation and when he wanted to stop but had taken on a different meaning after Jarod escaped the Centre. 

A knock at his door startled Jarod and he looked up to see Father Audrey enter the room. "Jarod? Is there something wrong?" 

Jarod eyes shone with happy unshed tears. "He's alive, Father! Sydney is alive!" He stood up and hugged the priest. Puzzled, the priest could little more than to hug him back. 

"I am happy for you, my son, but how do you know that Sydney is alive?" the priest asked as soon as Jarod released him. 

"Because, Father, he sent me a message that only the two of us know. He's alive!" 

* * * * *   
A few weeks later, Miss Parker and Sydney were back together on their assignment to track Jarod down. They tracked Jarod to a church located in Alexandria, Virginia where they both interviewed a priest named Father Audrey. 

"How long did Jarod stay?" Miss Parker asked as the priest led them to Jarod's room. Raines had been less than happy when Jarod failed to show up at the funeral and now he was really breathing down their necks to find the escaped Pretender. 

"He stayed a few days and then left. He seemed grieved over someone or something. That's why I asked him to stay with us," Father Audrey replied. 

They had entered Jarod's room at this point. Miss Parker took one cursory glance around the room. "Did he leave anything behind?" she asked. 

Father Audrey nodded no. "I'm sorry but he did not." 

"Not even a little red notebook, Father?" Sydney asked. 

Father Audrey had observed that his right arm was in a sling. "No, sir. Nothing." 

Sydney nodded and kept looking around the room. He stopped at the desk when he saw a piece of paper with calligraphic writing on it. Jarod's writing he recognized. 

"What's that, Syd?" Miss Parker asked. 

"'God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. Psalm 46:1.'" Sydney read. 

"Interesting, Sydney. Is Jarod going religious on us now?" she asked and glanced at the priest. "No offense, Father." 

"None taken." 

"There's nothing here, Sydney. We might as well head back to the Centre," Miss Parker said, leaving the room. 

"If all the same to you, Miss Parker, I am going to stay awhile here and go to confession," Sydney replied. 

"I didn't even know you were Catholic, Sydney," she replied. 

Sydney nodded. "Now you do." 

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "Everyone is going religious on me at once. Come back as soon as possible, Sydney, because I am having Broots start the search as soon as I set foot in there." 

"Yes, Miss Parker, I won't be long." 

Sydney followed Father Audrey back to the sanctuary and both knelt before the altar. Father Audrey was actually praying while Sydney counted the time off in his head after Miss Parker's departure until he thought it'd be safe to speak to the priest. 

"Father, he's here isn't he?" Sydney asked. 

Father Audrey kept his eyes closed. "Yes, he is here and he wants to see you but first we had to make sure it was safe." 

"Father, where is he?" Sydney asked. Father Audrey pointed towards the confessional booth. "Thank you, Father." 

A few seconds later, Sydney entered the booth and strained to see through the screen. "Jarod?" 

"Hello, Sydney," Jarod replied. "It's good to hear your voice again." 

"And yours." 

"What happened, Sydney? After Washington D.C.? I called Miss Parker and she told me you'd died," Jarod said. 

"Yes, well I don't remember much after you left me in Washington. I remember hearing the medics getting me into the ambulance, and I remember them working on me during the drive to the hospital but after that it's a blank. The next thing I remember is waking up at my home and I soon came to realize that everyone at Centre had been told I was dead," Sydney answered. 

"So I was told when I called Miss Parker. Raines was responsible, wasn't he?" Jarod asked. 

"Yes, he was. He told the Centre's doctors to report my death-- to everyone including Miss Parker and Broots. They both looked like they'd seen a ghost when I walked in a few days later," Sydney laughed at the memory. 

"It was horrible, Sydney, believing you were dead. I grieved at the thought of never seeing you again. I-" 

"Jarod, stop there. I don't deserve to hear whatever it is you're going to say. You shouldn't have grieved for me," Sydney said. 

"Sydney, listen to me. Father Audrey helped me to realize something when I came here and he listened to me talk for hours that first day. I never had quite realized it before but when I was taken . . .away from my parents; I needed someone to be a father to me. It took talking with Father Audrey to realize that's how I came to see you. You were the closest thing I had to a father in the Centre. That's why it hurt so much when I heard you were dead," Jarod said. 

"Jarod, I helped them keep you at Centre! I helped them to steal your life from you! You should have had a normal life, away from that terrible place, and you should have been with your parents. I don't deserve to be seen as anyone's father figure, let alone yours!" Sydney replied. 

"What if I said I have forgiven you for your part in what the Centre did?" Jarod said. 

"I don't deserve it, Jarod." 

"Who said anything about deserving it? Sydney, the time I spent here with Father Audrey taught me a lot of his beliefs, one of the things being the concept of grace and forgiveness even when you don't deserve it," Jarod replied. 

"He seemed like an amazing man," Sydney said. 

"He is," Jarod said. 

"Have you decided where you'll go next?" Sydney asked after a moment of silence. 

"I have a place in mind." 

"We'd better end this soon and I should return to the Centre before Miss Parker gets suspicious. Jarod, be careful not to let us catch you because I afraid I'll have to try my best to help them catch you over the next month," Sydney said. 

Jarod smiled. "Catch me if you can, Sydney. I'll be seeing you." 

Sydney heard a door open and close on the other side. "Godspeed, Jarod, wherever you're heading next." 

* * * * *   
About a week later, Father Audrey received an anonymous donation in the mail. It was a check for the amount of $250,000 and the only other thing that came with it was a note that read: 

**_Use this to help those in need. It's time that this money was put to good use._**

The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
